beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
End Kerbecs RDD145FE
|image= }} Bitium: Kerbecs *'Weight:' 6.4 grams This dispicts Cerberous, a three headed dog also the gate keeper to hell. The Bitium of this bey is completely metal, and is made of a titanium alloy, the detail print of the face, is actually an engraved diamond forming the faces of cerberus. The bitium is not like a facebolt it is more like a bit protector form so it is a solid protector holding the bey together, and is very shock resistent. HT-Disk: End Kerbecs III *'Weight:' 74.6 grams End Kerbecs otherwise known as Final End, has Strong Smash and Upper, and with its weight has good defense, this HT-Disk also has great weight distribution for added stamina. Aside from the power of this HT-Disk, it is a three sided HT-Disk and looks quite Demonic, and is almost completely metal.This version is colored with Gold Paint. Its good in Stamina combos and is probly one of the strongest wheels. This HT-Disk has two modes, 'Force Mode' and 'Smash Mode', in Smash Mode End's three head's Jaws open, giving a wider surface area for smash, and in this mode can also release fire from the mouths. Despite releasing fire, this bey is mainly a Dark attributed bey. 'Parts' Delta Smash Points.png|End Force Mode DeltaKerbecsSmash.png|End Smash Mode Core: Kerbecs III - 'This is really just a slightly different verion of the Kerbecs II clear wheel, but instead is made of stronger metal. Kerbecs III is only compatible with the End HT-Disk. The core also contains a small vessal of the Nebulous, in which immerses from the bey in a form or Dark Energy. '''Frame: End - '''This is a more detailed version of the Delta Metal Wheel, even despite looking like Delta, it does have slightly more Width, Mass and Thickness. The frame also contains Flare ducts, which it uses to release the fire. '''Rotation Disk: End -' The Rotation Disk is the souce of the mode change in this HT-Disk, and also helps with fire risistance, allowing it to maintain power withouut damaging itself with the engulfing flames. '''Modes Smash Mode - 'Smash mode consists of the jaws of the cerberus heads to be open, this allows there to be more surface area to provide a high amount of smash. The jaw itself does theature small yet sharp alloy teech, which if a bey is caught in there teeth can cause extra damage. Also with the jaws open, it reveals a hidden pipe canel which is used to burst flames out off. '''Force Mode - '''Force mode consists of the jaws of the cerberus heads closed, thi.s allows the downward jaw under the head to become a steep yet short slope, with the jaw like this it allows the bey to make small yet powerful smashes, that smash the opposing bey into the ground. This can allow kerbecs to damage the upper frame of the opposing bey. Spin-Wing RDD145 - Rage Delta Disk Tri-Sensor: Final End The appearence of Final End is very similar to its predecessor CMD. Final End is made from a dark Purple Alloy, this alloy contains some similatities to the alloy Titanium, but is seems to be an unkown substance, which is possibly from something out of this current planet, it also has a Dark Rubbery substance in a shape of a Rubber Hole Flat. This Tri-Sensor tip also has three Sersory Detectors, which constantly locate the opposing bey, so it can attack without visibility. There are also three slits that are located on the sides of the tip, which have a secret within. Also this has alot of Stability and Stamina, as well as in RHF mode alot of speed and Grip. 'Modes '''MD - '''This mode has great stamina, and can act like a CS when hit, so also has great Defense. The tip looks like a Metal version of the tip SD, with some rubber around the outer side, this gives it the defensive properties to hold of an attacking bey while maintaining its stamina. Further more while the metal part of the tip is touching the ground it has reduced friction and alot of stamina. '''RHF - '''This Mode has great attack and speed, and has high attack and defensive properties. This tip looks like a Rubber version of WD but with the end sliced off, and a hole inside. It is very aggressive, and if used right the speed can be devistating. This can be used with the modes to help for high power attacks. '''Final End - '''When this mode is activated Blades come from the slots, and can be used to rip up the stadium or opposing beys. The blades are from the same unkown origin as the rest of the Tri-Sensor, and has sharp edges to cut through its designated target. (This Mode is a completeley seperate mode to the rest of the tip.)